


Bad idea

by Coldfrenchfries



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Gloria not so much, Marnie is just an angsty teenage girl in this, Pre-Relationship, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfrenchfries/pseuds/Coldfrenchfries
Summary: Marnie cuts her hair and Gloria has to fix it.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> I finished pokemon sword a few days ago and I've been wanting to write about these two for a while. I've never really written for any pokemon game before, so hopefully, I portrayed the characters well.

Marnie’s eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror. The pair of scissors she had been holding trembled slightly in her hand. Her new haircut looked nothing like she saw in the video tutorial. She wanted to scream. Or cry. Maybe both? 

Her bangs were shorter than she wanted, and her hair was cut in uneven bursts of madness. It looked awful and she felt tears sting her eyes. She hadn’t been doing too well lately and thought maybe a haircut would fix the random burst of teenage angst she usually felt. It didn’t. Seeing herself was the last straw and she let her wild emotions consume her as her shoulders shook with a sob. 

“Fuck.” She muttered. 

_“Fuck!”_ She screamed. 

Marnie slammed the scissors on the counter and continued to scream curses until she heard a knock at the door. It was Gloria. It had to be her, after all, they were the only ones in the house. 

Panic bloomed in Marnie’s chest and began to tighten under her skin. Gloria couldn’t see her like this. She was a tear-streaked mess with a bad haircut, which was quite the opposite of the image she wanted to uphold. She was from Spikemuth, a place overflowing with punk attitudes, there wasn’t any room for crying there. 

And yet, Marnie didn’t even try to clean herself up. She unlocked the door and allowed Gloria to see her as the sniffling mess she was. Her friend’s eyes widened at the sight, and Marnie could tell she was trying not to laugh. 

Marnie sighed, “It’s okay.” 

Gloria burst into a fit of laughter, tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, and her face flushed with pink. “What did you _do?”_ She gasped. 

“I wanted bangs.” 

“Did you use _little kid_ scissors?” 

That remark wanted to make Marnie cry even more. She hated being compared to a little kid, even if it was a joke. She felt more tears begin to roll down, and Gloria stopped laughing immediately. She blinked, “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I just wanted to look pretty…” 

Gloria reached out and laced their fingers together. Marnie tensed a bit but forced herself to accept the gesture. There wasn’t any room for physical affection in Spikemuth either, and it still took a lot for Marnie to not instinctively push people away.

“You _are_ pretty, Marnie.” 

She smiled a bit and wiped her tears away before giving Gloria’s hand a light squeeze, “Can you help me fix this?” 

*** 

They didn’t have any money to go to a salon and Marnie was too embarrassed to be seen in public, so Gloria offered to fix things for her. “It’s gonna look great!” She said optimistically, but Marnie couldn’t ignore the nervousness in the pit of her stomach. If she couldn’t give herself a nice haircut, then how was Gloria supposed to? 

Marnie tried to force the anxious thoughts out and settled in a chair in Gloria’s room. The faint sound of the scissors snipping her hair made the uneasiness worse, and Marnie closed her eyes as a form of escape. She tried to think of anything else, but the only thing that her mind could register was the sound of the scissors cutting. 

And… And Gloria singing? 

“Hey… What are you singing?” 

She heard her friend laugh, and an image of her being embarrassed flashed in Marnie’s mind. Gloria mumbled it was some song from when she was younger, and quickly went back to work. Immediately, the anxiety of her friend messing up plagued Marnie’s mind again. Eager to not deal with the uneasiness, Marnie tried to fill the empty silence with something- anything.

Gloria unintentionally saved her.

“Hey, remember when you gave me your league card?” 

Marnie smiled, “Y-You actually remember that?” 

“ ‘Course I do! I still have it around here somewhere. You looked so cute back then with your little pigtails.” 

She felt her face heat up. Suddenly, she wasn’t thinking about the future of her hair, but of how Gloria called her cute. Her friend always did that, always said that Marnie was cute or pretty. And for some reason, it made Marnie happy. She was mostly embarrassed, but there was a small shred of happiness in there.   
“Mmm... Okay! I think I’m done!” Gloria finally said. She sounded happy with her work and that eased Marnie’s nervousness a bit. 

She slowly opened her eyes. Her hair looked nice. _Really_ nice. It ended just above her shoulders and reminded her of her old hair from when she was eleven. Back when she wanted nothing more than to be champion, back when she wanted to beat Gloria. Her younger self wouldn’t have cried over a bad haircut. 

Marnie forced the question of whether or not she was weak for sobbing over a haircut out of her head. She looked up at herself in the mirror and met Gloria’s eyes. She looked so happy with herself and was nearly jumping as she asked if Marnie liked it. It was the cutest thing she’s seen in such a long time, and Marnie laughed as she muttered ‘yes’. 

Maybe messing up her hair wasn’t the worst thing in the world?


End file.
